DB: Gym Teacher Gohan
by The Burdened Muse
Summary: Life in Satan City is chaos as the wave of crime becomes uncontrollable. Parents refuse to send their children to school, fearing for their safety, until an unorthodox solution was found. How will Gohan handle teaching a bunch high-school brats?


A/N: As I've said in my previous authors note, here is the re-rewritten prologue of Gym Teacher Gohan. Please note that with the current deposition of my emotions, Gohan might be a bit dark, as he is my main medium in this story. Also, I will limit the amount of OC's by using characters from different anime. This does not mean cross-overs! The characters will fit with the DB-verse. I can do this without breaking the story, so no worries; you'll see what I mean.

Read & Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>The brat never showed it, the rage that festered within. <em>

_To all those who didn't know him, they would think he was_

_cold, frozen as the wastes of Frieza's planet._

_But that was far from the truth, he was an inferno from within,_

_a volcano of anger that only a Saiyan could muster, but he hides it all._

_Heh, that overgrown bean taught him well to mask his emotions._

_-Prince Vegeta._

* * *

><p><em>Prologue: In your mind is the key.<em>

_Brick Ballades – Houston Street._

_"This is Patricia Tannis, live in Satan City, home of our savior Hurcule Satan. But where is our savior? Where is he as our streets are ravaged by the four major crime syndicates of this once proud city? Crime has risen 100% in the past year, police casualties are through the roof, the population is in a panic of fear, everyone terrified that the safety of their home won't be enough to stop this wave of crime, and our resident heroine is once again in the hospital from the accumulated wounds she received from last week's Pandora Bank Heist. We are unaware of her current condition, nor are we~"_

A weary sigh sounded in the office as the remote for the now closed television clattered on the messy, dingy oak desk of Orange Star Highs principal.

_"This city has long since fallen into chaos. The mayor is doing nothing, the police force are scattered like a destroyed ant hill, and poor Videl is in the hospital again. Kami bless her, an eighteen year old girl is putting her life on the line doing a job that men twice her age are too incompetent to accomplish properly."_

Another sigh escaped the weary, 53 year old man as he laid his head down on the desk. "What a fine mess this city is in." He muttered.

Closing his eyes, he tried to sort his thoughts out; desperately hoping his mind would help him figure out a solution to the academic problem caused by all the crime in the city;

Parents were too afraid to send their children to school, their overwhelming fear that something might happen to their children's on their way to, or back, or possibly even in school, that they chose not to send them all together.

Out of the recent report of the accumulated attendance sheets, over 60% of the student body was not attending school, and the number was rising.

Even those who were confident enough to come to school because of Videl Satan's presence, were beginning to see that even the daughter of the champ would not be enough to secure their safety.

_"The school will have to close indefinitely at this rate."_ The old principal thought bitterly, his fingers digging into bald scalp, as his eyes angrily glared at the desk, as if wishing for it to spontaneously combust, and to take all his problems with it.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door to his office opened, and standing at the door was his oldest friend, and vice-principal.

Walking over to one of the two chairs positioned in front of the principal's desk, the slightly younger vice-principal took a seat; his weary and tired eyes gazed at the equally tired visage of his superior.

"How are you today, Rules?" He questioned, watching as his friend since childhood rubbed his forehead, desperately trying to get rid of his migraine.

"As I've always been since this predicament occurred Jenkins; tired and seeking a solution to this mess." He sighed for the umpteenth time, feeling the gloom in his office seemingly increase, his resolve to find an answer to the school, and possibly the cities problem, was waning under the great stress he was in.

The vice-principal opened his mouth to speak, but no words were uttered, both he and his longtime friend had no answer to the plague of crime affecting Satan City.

The possible solution of a private security force was thrown out of the window when Dravrah University, a prestigious university located in the Atlas crime syndicates territory did exactly that, and became a target of that syndicate days later.

Luckily no one was killed in the attack on the university. Clearly the attack was just an example of what would happen if you tried to rebel in anyway.

But without a way of protection, the school would not be able to guarantee the students safety, and without that guarantee, parents won't send their children to school.

It was an impossible situation.

Unexpectedly, Rules began to chuckle, causing Jenkins to look at him worriedly. Catching the look his closest friend was sending him, the principal chuckled again as he shook his head.

"I was just thinking," He began, "About the similarity of the hopelessness of this situation, and the hopelessness we felt 23 years ago when the Red Ribbon Army was at its prime."

Jenkins frowned as his thoughts began to wander back to those terrible days of the Red Ribbon Army.

Both he and Rules were originally from Jingle Village, the only settlement near the Muscle Tower, an old ruined tower that was once the training area for the 20th WMAT champion, King Chappa, but he later appeared in the village, gravely wounded. After he recuperated and was about to head out, he told the villagers of Jingle Village to stay away from Muscle Tower.

Not long after the tower was abandoned. Rules and Jenkins left their home at the age of 16, and set out to the closest big city; North City, though it was later renamed Orange Star City after it was completely destroyed 12 years ago when two supposed "aliens" landed in the center of the metropolis and completely destroyed it. Later on when the footage of the city being destroyed was seen via satellite, it was compared to that of a dying, orange star.

But back during the days where the metropolis was known neither as Orange Star, or Satan City, but as North City, two 30 year old bachelors by the name of Leeroy Jenkins and Ed Rules were horrified to find out that the greatest threat to King Furry and the peace of the world at that time, had an outpost right next to their small village.

The once thought to be abandoned Muscle Tower turned out to be a R.R.A. outpost, and experiment facility.

Letters sent from their families and friends told them of how sometimes villagers would disappear in the night, and that terrible cries could be heard coming from the tower.

They both desperately wanted to get home, but King Furry had ordered North City to be cordoned, no one was getting in, or getting out.

They were forced to just sit in their small apartment, watching the news, and praying for the safety of their loved ones.

But then a miracle happened; reports in the news stated that Muscle Tower was attacked by one person.

That person was later identified as Son Goku, the runner-up in the 21st WMAT.

Rules and Jenkins were astounded; a thirteen year old boy was going against the Red Ribbon Army, but hours later, they were completely in shock and awe as the news that General White, the leader of Muscle Tower, was defeated!

The cordon was lifted soon afterwards, and Ed and Leeroy flew back to their village, and reunited with their families, and were told the full story of what happened that day when little Suno, found a boy frozen in the river, that would then become the savior of Jingle Village.

"He was something else, wasn't he?" Rules spoke, a smile on his face as he remembered the way his niece, Suno, spoke about Goku.

"Yeah," Jenkins replied, "He was incredible; taking out the entire Red Ribbon Army all by himself, and then saving the world from King Piccolo, and he didn't even ask for anything after his deeds. I guess he is just a real hero, one who only wishes to help those in need."

Ed Rules was nodding at the statement of his friend, when he froze; his eyes open as the words were replayed in his head

_"I guess he is a real hero, one who only wishes to help those in need."_

"That's it." He whispered, before looking at his longest friend, and smiling widely.

"That's it! Leeroy you are a genius!" He exclaimed as he rushed around his desk and hugged the slightly confused vice-principal.

Thinking back to what he said, Leeroy's eyes widened as he realized what his friend and boss was thinking.

"Wait! Are you serious, Ed? You want us to ask Son Goku himself to help us with the cities problems?"

Releasing his friend from the bear hug, Ed grinned, "You said it yourself; he is a real hero, who only wishes to help those in peril. Besides, what other option do we have?" He questioned.

Leeroy stared at his friend before he slumped; Ed was right, there was no other option, at least, no other option that actually had a chance of working.

Looking back up at his friend, he saw a glint in his eyes, a glint he knew all too well.

Naturally, Leeroy gulped, trying to back away, but his arm was quickly grabbed by his boss.

"Now Leeroy, we can do this without any problems, or you can struggle and I'll have to blackmail you to do it. So which is it gonna be?" He asked with a chuckle, a chuckle that sounded like pure evil to Leeroy.

Looking at his childhood friend, Leeroy Jenkins already knew, that by the time this was over, he was gonna be dead tired.

"Fine! I will go to Son Goku's house and ask him to help us, but Ed; I swear to god, I want a month off with pay after this." He spoke, his eyes narrowed in annoyance at his still grinning friend.

"If we pull this off, you won't need to worry about relaxation time, old friend." He laughed.

Sighing, Leeroy Jenkins turned around, heading out of the office, muttering to himself as he went.

"This better work, Rules, or I'll kill you in your sleep" The obviously empty threat was heard by Rules, sending him into a fit of chuckles.

"It will my friend, because there is no one else I can trust to accomplish such a task except you." He said, sitting back down in his chair, feeling much more relaxed than he ever did in some time.

_"There is still hope."_

* * *

><p>At the peak of the highest mountain in Paoz, amidst the freezing temperature, and thin air, sat a figure; his eyelids closed, hiding eyes darker than the night, his large muscular arms were crossed over his chest, meditating.<p>

A sudden gust of freezing, abnormal wind caused the young male to snap out of his meditation.

Eyes scanning the early morning sky, the male floated off the peak of the mountain, his legs stretching out as his brows furrowed.

_"What was that?"_

* * *

><p>And so, it is complete; the rewritten prologue of Gym Teacher Gohan.<p>

If you had read the original, you can probably see that there is a lot more detail to this one than the previous version.

If you are a fan of the Diablo-looting-esque shooter game Borderlands, then you might have recognized the name Patricia Tannis, as well as the Atlas Corporation (the Atlas Syndicate for the story's sake)

So yeah, there are gonna be a lot of names and other things used from Borderlands, as well as other shows/games/books/etc. (Examples: H.P. Lovecraft, Cowboy Bebop, Darker Than BLACK.)

Like I said, I will be using characters from other anime/game/etc. instead of OC's. But this is for Human Characters ONLY! Do not expect to see someone from another series a Saiyan, but don't expect OC Saiyan's either.

Please just wait and see how I've planned this out, don't judge it yet. I expect this to actually turn out pretty good.

**Read, Enjoy, and give Feedback.**

**That's what I want from my readers.**

**May your minds be filled with ideas, and your inboxes filled with reviews.**

**-The Burdened Muse.**


End file.
